


Carpe Noctem

by setos_puppy



Series: Lessons from his Maker [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Masters/Doms/Slaves/Subs square, first night as a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's first night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Noctem

Godric watched as Eric drank greedily from the unfortunate woman who had stumbled across them. He watched delightedly as his Child sucked at her neck with force and hunger. The first kill was always the best and the worst. You always drank too fast to savour it but you always remembered it. Eric dropped her body. It crumpled to the ground, broken and empty, like a sack of heavy grain and made a dull noise of impact. 

Eric's grin was full of childish delight. He hummed under his breath and licked his bloodied lips before his eyes settled on Godric who was resting on the balls of his feet, crouched low to the ground. Godric tilted his head to the side as he observed his creation. Eric moved slowly, filled with awe at the way the world no doubt seemed bright and new. 

“Try to go slow,” Godric advised, his voice low and still heavily accented in Swedish. 

Eric sent a glare his way. “I do not need advice from children!”

Godric's mouth twisted in amusement and he rose gracefully from his crouch and crossed the gap between their bodies. He stepped easily over the woman's felled body and drew himself up to his full height and stared hard at Eric. Eric gazed down at Godric, his face was dim in the night but his eyes shone with mirth. He was likely trying to size up Godric, who stood more than a foot shorter than him, and wondering what such a child could do to him. 

“I am no child.” Godric's hand rose from it's place by his hip and sprawled out over Eric's dirty and bloody armor. He flexed his fingers before pushing at Eric's chest casually. The larger man was sent sprawling, hitting a tree before he fell to the ground and Godric moved in the blink of an eye and was pressed atop Eric in a manner similar to the previous night when he had turned the Viking.

“I told you last night that I admired you. I offered to you the world. I offered you to become my companion. To give you life once again. I made you into what you are – a companion of Death. I can take it away just as easily and unmake you.”

Eric struggled against Godric for a long moment before he was shoved hard into the earth and went limp as he conceded. Godric smiled faintly and nosed lightly at Eric's forehead, a light, wordless reward for being good. Eric's eyes were narrowed slightly as they tracked Godric's movements. 

“I will teach you all I know. I will show you everything there is. The one stipulation is that you obey my words. If you heed my warnings and do as I ask you will never anger me. I will, however, punish you without hesitation if you need reprimand and force my hand, am I understood?”

Eric squared his jaw, displeased and turned his head to the side, pouting. Godric forced out an unnecessary sigh of frustration. Having chosen a warrior and the son of a powerful man he had chosen a petulant, slightly disobedient Child. He would enjoy molding him to his strengths and breaking him of unruly habits. 

Yes, he would enjoy mastering this one. His first. 

He had much to teach him. 

Much to make of him.


End file.
